


Looking Down At The Moon

by TheShadowOfASoldier



Series: Say It Again [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), How shit went down to make Paps hate Reader, Introspection, Is connected to SICMIH, POV Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), not romantic in the slightest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowOfASoldier/pseuds/TheShadowOfASoldier
Summary: "He didn’t like the way the lights in Blue’s eyes dimmed to nothing or the way his smile died. He never wanted to feel his brother’s soul draw in on itself so much that it began to fade ever again."***A third person introspective piece, from my interpretation of Papyrus from my fic "Someway, I Can Make It Home". Inspired by a comment by Nikkyla_Vexy.





	Looking Down At The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explanation of why he acts the way that he does toward the reader in SICMIH. Though there is a connection, this can absolutely stand on its own as it is an alternate timeline with its own isolated self-contained narrative. It helps me begin to explore the relationship between the version of the skelebros of my fic.
> 
> I wasn't actually planning to go into any real depth on why Papyrus had committed his actions. I had realized after someone (Nikkyla_Vexy) commented on SICMIH that I could use this as an opportunity to expand a bit, so I got to do a little plotting. I'm planning on telling this small little side story in small increments, all taking part at different but chronological points in time.
> 
> This? Well, This is 'The Beginning'. Enjoy

Papyrus didn’t know how old he was. Aside from the resets and all that bullshit, he doesn’t remember how many years he lived. He didn’t know if Blue knew either, but he learned to stop asking about that far back in the past a long time ago. He didn’t like the way the lights in Blue’s eyes dimmed to nothing or the way his smile died. He never wanted to feel his brother’s soul draw in on itself so much that it began to fade ever again.

If Papyrus knew one thing about his brother though, it’s that he was the strongest monster that ever walked the underground. Despite his infantilization, Blue’s soul was warped and marred in ways most would hopefully never know. He knew that Blue carried the world on his shoulders, and endured the hell that he somehow managed to shield him from. No matter how many times he lived and lived and lived what life he’d known for years now, how many resets in the timeline, no matter how many times what happened with the kid--

He wouldn’t call it idol worship. He didn’t just put Blue on a pedestal and pretend that he was greater than he could ever hope to be. His brother was beyond any pedestal Papyrus could ever hope to build. Not even the essence of his being could convey the thanks his mouth never found the words to say. He didn’t understand how to even begin, but he would try. Papyrus promised himself that he would find a way to even begin to thank his brother, even if it meant shaking down the skies for stars to fall down to Blue’s feet.


End file.
